Two Is Better Than One
by JDBShawty13
Summary: Julie Peterson was just a normal girl, living a normal life. And then, this boy named Justin Bieber came into it. So maybe it's true that I can't live without you, and maybe two is better than one..


I reached over the cashier's desk and grabbed my recipt, and with one last smile and 'thank you', I was out the door. Stuffing the recipt in the pink Victoria's Secret bag, I sighed, and headed toward Forever21. The second I walked in the doors, I stopped dead in my tracks.

Oh my lord.

I think I've just died and gone to heaven.

This had to be the most gorgeous boy I had ever laid eyes on. He was a cashier, and he was absolutely perfect. His hair was a golden brown color, and he wore clear glasses with black rims. He had a plain white V-neck t-shirt on, along with black jeans and red supras.

And, oh my lord, could he be any more perfect?

I quickly snapped out of my day dream, and realized that I had been staring at this guy for quite some time now. Oh god, I hope he didn't notice me. I quickly turned around and started going through the racks of clothes, trying to get my mind off of him.

I felt a pair of eyes basically burning through the back of my neck. I looked through the corner of my eye to see if he was staring at me. He was standing by the entryway with his elbow propped up against the door, staring at me. When he noticed me looking at him, he winked and smirked. I bit my lip, and quickly turned around, blushing madly. Oh god, oh god.

Suddenly, a whiff of cologne (which smelled quite amazing, I might add) came over me, and a sexy voice behind me made my heart skip a beat.

"Hey," said the stranger. I quickly turned around to see the mystery guy. My mouth parted and I blinked a few times. He raised his eyebrows and laughed. His laugh was the most adorable thing I've ever heard in my entire life. And his smile- Oh my god, it was absolutely perfect. I shook my head, and blushed, laughing nervously.

"Sorry, you're just.. so.." I paused and studied his face for a minute, "perfect," I realized how stupid that sounded, and I could feel myself blushing like crazy. The guy laughed, and smiled. His smile gave me butterflies.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, once again. "I'm Julie Peterson," I said nervously.

"Hahaha, it's fine. I'm Justin. Justin Bieber," He said, sticking his hand out. I smiled and shook it. It felt as if our hands were meant to fit together. Lightning bolts practically ran up my arm.

After taking it all in, I realized that I hadn't let his hand go yet. I laughed nervously, and quickly pulled my hand back.

"Sorry, haha.." I said too quickly. I played with the end of my braided ponytail nervously, and my phone dropped out of my purse.

"Oh, I'll get that," We both said at the same time. We leaned down and our hands touched.

We both looked up, in to each others' eyes, and I noticed his eyes were beautiful. They were hazel. I could look in to them all day if I could. '_snap out of it, Julie!' _I blushed, once again, and giggled. Justin smiled, got up, and handed me my phone.

"You know, I think it's cute when you blush," Justin said biting his lip, only making me blush more. I laughed, and tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"Thanks.. and I think it's cute when you bite your lip," I laughed, and Justin raised his eyebrow, smiling.

"Habit. Sorry," Justin smiled, winking. I laughed, and took his glasses off. Slipping them on, I put my hands on my hips, and cocked my head to the side.

"How do I look?" I said giggling.

He gave me a lopsided smile.

"Perfect."

He took a step closer, and looked deep in to my eyes. He slipped the glasses off of my head, and leaned in, closing his eyes. I decided to play with him.

I quickly dodged his lips, and smiled playfully.

"Sorry, Bieber. I don't give kisses away so easily. You'll have to win me over," I said crossing my arms, smirking. Justin looked at me, and shook his head, smiling.

"And how do I do that?" He asked. I went up to him, wrapped my arms around his neck, and whispered in his ear.

"You'll see," I whispered seductivley. I took one glance at him, and spun round, winking. "Let's go try on clothes!" I exclaimed, as if nothing happened. Justin sat there, with his mouth wide open. He got up, smiled, and followed me.

I was looking through the jewlery, trying on rings, when Justin pulled someting off the rack.

"How about this?" He asked, with his eyebrows raised. I looked at the dress, and gasped. It was a strapless white sundress, with a skinny belt looped around it.

"Oh my god, it's so cute!" I ran up to him and took it to try it on. I ran in to the dressing room and tried it on.. it was absolutely gorgeous. I walked out of the dressing room, and spun around for Justin, laughing.

"Do you like it?" I asked with a hopeful look on my face. Justin was sitting there with his mouth wide open, staring me down.

"It's.. it's gorgeous. You look amazing, Julie," Justin said getting up. He playfully pinned me up against the wall, so I was trapped between his arms. "And I know exactly where you can wear it," Justin said, staring in to my eyes.

"Where?" I said, looking deep in to his eyes. He grabbed my waist, and pulled me closer, leaving no space between us.

"Me and you, tomorrow at seven," Justin whispered. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned in. Justin placed a card between our lips.

Confused, I looked at the card. It had his phone number on it.. Smirking, he bit his lip, and winked. And with that, he walked away, leaving me breathless..


End file.
